Nemesis adventures
by Kate Maxwell
Summary: The nemesis's adventures during his mission- based on resident evil 3
1. Default Chapter

The nemesis.  
  
Sitting in a dark empty city, running for my life every hour makes me think about my future if I live. Zombies around every corner, hunter betas and hunter gammas killing other survivors or zombies. The other creatures that are out there, that I have no way in protecting myself from them. One of the creatures I would not want to miss out seeing is 'The nemesis'. I have had a crush on him since I read someone's diary that I found while escaping from the last bunch of zombies. Thinking about him makes me want to have it, why am I thinking like that? He is a monster who kills people because of what he was programmed to do. I wonder if he's smart enough to use protection but who cares!! I might be the only person still alive in this city, so I would like to go out in a different style.  
  
I do not think that he will come along to my hiding place and have sex on the spot but what if he does... what will happen to me? Will I become a zombie like the others? Or will I become his partner? A nice way to gain a partner, have pleasure sex and then turn into a monster's life partner. I smirk at the idea; it might be better than becoming one of those monsters.  
  
Writing in this diary I found while running from monsters and zombies is helping me clear my head, my head is full of thoughts and ideas of my death or my dead end future if I survive. I should become an author, a horror story author if I survive... I mean that a living horror can't be all too hard to write up, especially if you have lived it your self. I better stop writing in you now diary as I hear more monsters heading this way... I will write in you when I am safe again...  
  
I stopped writing in my diary only to here a low hissing coming from a wall near me. 'Another new creature... better get away quietly' I thought to myself while moving out of the makeshift tent made out of wooden boxes. 'A door, unlocked? A break at last' I thought, checking a nearby door and went through it.  
  
"A messy kitchen? Looks like someone blew it up... I better not stay here incase of some zombies are around here" I said to myself looking around the kitchen and diner as I walked towards the back door. Opening the door I found myself in an alley. 'Not the best place to be in a creepy town like this... what's that?' I thought to myself and heard some heavy footsteps. "W.who's there?" I yelled out into the alley. "STARS!!" A growl came around the corner.  
  
A huge monster, wearing black trousers and a black coat. His mouth was over grown with a row of sharp teeth showing, His left eye was missing and stitches crosses along his cheak and his one good eye was pure white. There were some purple tentacles weaving in and out of him like it was pumping some sort of liquid around his body. He opened his mouth and growled again. "STARS!" he roared.  
  
I couldn't move, I was struck by some sort of fear that made me pull my jacket off to reveal my tight black t-shirt underneath. The monster or nemesis I remember reading somewhere came closer to me and pulled me closer to him. 'This is it, good bye cruel world' I thought, remembering the tentacle in his right hand. I closed my eyes and waited for my death, mouth open.  
  
'A tongue?' I thought opening my eyes to see the nemesis up close to me and placed his tongue into my mouth, I felt it move around exploring my mouth. 'This is how he must kiss' I thought enjoying the long tongue touching every area in my mouth, then it left and he opened his mouth. I did the same, I placed my tongue into his mouth and carefully explored the wonders in his mouth... his smooth teeth, his smooth tongue and his wonderful tasting saliva. I found myself with my arms wrapped around his chest and moving my hands down his chest to the end of his jacket. Nemesis pulled away from me and pulled his jacket off, to reveal a tight black t- shirt.  
  
I felt too hot for my t-shirt and pulled it off to reveal my white bra, Nemesis eyed up my breasts as he came back to me. I started rubbing his nipples as he started rubbing mine through the bra. I felt my straps slip as I moved my arms to rub the nemesis's nipples harder. The nemesis pulled me back up gently into another tongue kiss. While I was enjoying my turn kissing, the nemesis pulled off my bra and started to rub my already hard nipples. My hands moved down his back to his trousers buckle and belt. We broke the kiss and he bent down to lick my breasts, I shivered with delight. I closed my eyes and played with his trousers till they slipped off and around his ankles, the nemesis stopped and shook off his trousers from his ankles, and then he pulled his boxers off releasing his trapped hard member.  
  
It must have been at least nine inches long and four inches thick. 'I'm still a virgin!! This is going to be fun' I thought looking at the nemesis's manhood. "Ready when you are big guy" I whispered into what must be his ear. "Stars.." The nemesis gently roared as he inserted his hard dick into me. I held back the pain and enjoyed the pleasure as he gently pushed in and out of me, each time hitting what must be my pleasure spot. "Ugh! Faster faster" I urged the nemesis enjoying every second of it. The nemesis pumped in and out of me faster and faster until he exploded into me, pouring gallons of his virus seed into me. He pulled out his now soft member and collapsed next to me.  
  
Sleep over came both of us, as we slept together in a hug sharing the warmth. I felt myself change a little. Like it was the virus starting to over take my body and demanded more of the nemesis.  
  
A few hours later, I woke up to feel the nemesis playing with my entrance. Licking it gently in and out, I groaned at the pleasure feeling myself come to a climax. Quickly and softly the nemesis inserted his tongue in and out making me climb to the extreme. "NEMESIS!!" I screamed as I hit the climax and my seed gushed out into his waiting mouth. He was able to swallow it all up, which amazed me. After he used his tongue to clean up all of the seed that came out of me.  
  
"I guess that you have to go soon," I said to the nemesis as he played with my hair in one hand and my breasts in another. I was leaning against his chest rubbing his nipples. Nemesis nodded, and bent down to kiss me again while his manhood grew hard once more. "Once more then" I smiled lying down with my legs open. Nemesis bent down over me and gently but forcefully entered me once more. We kissed while he pumped faster and faster into me. Nemesis then pushed into me once more and filled me with his seed. "Ugh, that...was...great...nemesis" I panted as he took his floppy dick out of me on last time.  
  
The nemesis was covered in sweat as he placed his clothes back on and helped me place mine on. Once we were both dressed, the nemesis helped me find a new hiding place so that I could rest. "You better go and fill out whatever purpose you are suppose to do," I said, stretching up to kiss him once more before he left. He dove his tongue into my mouth for the longest kiss yet. "Stars" He said before giving me a gun and some bullets before leaving me along and cold.  
  
Diary, the nemesis was so cool! He found me and we had it twice! I was so happy to have it with him after all of the boys that have treated me bad in the past. At last I can say that I am no longer a virgin...Once all of my strength is back I will get out of this area and find out something. I have a weird feeling that I need to get out of this city.. I feel weird like some sort of chemical is overtaking my body and altering it, but into what? I am starting to gain my energy back so soon I will be able to go out and check my guessing of the results of the last one off with nemesis and get out before something happens... I don't know if I am turning into a new form of monster or a female nemesis... I wish you can help me diary, I wish that someone can help me in this terrible time...I feel stronger now so I can go out there into the streets and find a doctor clinic or a hospital to test my doubts.. Till later, this is Kat signing off...  
  
Looking for a place where there would be testers was hard to find that wasn't invested with creatures but I looked on with high hopes. 'Zombies? Great that's just what I want!' I thought looking around seeing zombies surrounding me. 'I hope I'm a good shooter' I thought getting the gun out and started shooting the zombies in the head. "Eat lead!!" I yelled, enjoying the shooting of the zombies. Their blood and brains flying everywhere when they exploded on impact, the zombies on the other side was blown up by something and was lying dead in many parts. 'Boots? I guess that will have to do' I thought running into a large boots store. I listened for any noises of zombies or other creatures, 'Nothing, Now to clean myself up' I thought wandering through the store looking for first aid equipment as I was covered in zombie's blood and brains. 'There's a pregnancy tester, as nemesis did not use any protection I am guessing he could have made me pregnant' I thought taking a box off the shelf and continued looking for the first aid equipment. "At last! Now where are the cleaning fluids?" I asked myself looking on the shelves.  
  
Few hours later, Kat had found a new hiding area. an old house. "I better see if I am correct or not" Kat said to herself, searching for the bathroom and any locked up zombies. After exploring the whole house she managed to find the bathroom and was able to do the test. "Come on, I need to know!" Kat said, shaking the tester waiting for the result. The tester changed color. Kat checked it with the box and almost fainted. 'I have to get word to the nemesis!!' Kat thought, looking at the positive results. "I need some more guns first.ugh!" Kat said, and bent down in pain. Looking at her arms, she could see purple veins coming out of her arms and a weird shape tentacle form at the base of her arm. "I am turning into a nemesis!! I wonder how I am going to change again? I have already grown taller and had to change my trousers" Kat said, looking at the tentacle hover near her wrist.  
  
"Where am I now?" Kat thought after getting past all of the zombies and through the fire, as it did not affect her for some reason. Looking around she could see a pile of burning rubble on her left and some stairs in front of her. 'Nowhere to go but up' Kat thought climbing up the stairs and through the gate that was at the top. "Everything is dead? Looks like someone has already been here" Kat said, examine the bodies around the small ponds. "According to this map, I need to go to the left and across the bridge to the lab? What's a laboratory doing here? Hopefully I will be able to find Nemesis" Kat said to herself, reloading her now named 'silent death'.  
  
To be continued  
  
Did anyone like this fic? I know that it is a weird romance story but I have a weird mind. I do think that the nemesis in some weird way is cute; he's powerful but cute R&R please. 


	2. part two

Nemesis 2  
  
It is safe again Diary, I cannot believe how much I have changed. Now I am 8ft 12 and I have a purple tube like thing weaving in and out of my body! Just like the nemesis has going in and out of his body. I was attacked by a brain sucker but before it got close to me, I.I killed it by using the tentacle in my right arm. The changes are unbelievable! I am still myself, I am just taller and a tube-carrying virus around my body has appeared.  
  
I need to find the nemesis! I have to get out of this city with him. While there is still time. I have searched the streets, the wreckage of the hospital and the clock tower.now all that is left is the park  
  
I was shocked to find the clock tower in such a mess, I looked around the wreckage and found out that the nemesis have mutated, He had destroyed most of the main lobby and gardens. I better leave here soon or the monsters that are out in the streets will find me and I fear that there is not enough time to get out of this town which has changed my life for better and for worst...  
  
Looking around to see if it was all clear before climbing out of a window frame and up the wall to the roof. I looked down at myself taking in the changes, I looked like the nemesis only with breasts and the slim body features. If it wasn't for the tube from my hips along the back, down my right shoulder, above my breasts into my right arm and came out in my right wrist. I would be a super model... a very tall super model.  
  
'I hope that I can find you Nemesis... Where ever you are' I thought looking around as I walked across roof tops towards the park. I have killed since I last met my new found lover, not just zombies but a few survivors...It was a shock to me and the survivor how I killed his comrade. Using the tenticle as soon as it mutated into my body, I was able to use it as I always had it!  
  
'This is a horrible park...full of zombies, leaches and a corspe of a giant worm' I thought walking through the park looking around for signs of the nemesis or any survivors that was going to cross my path. Jumping over another locked gate, I came across a new monster... It looked like a giant frog with sharp claws, I killed it easily by my tentacle which I was getting use to by now. With that killed I looked around and saw a old bridge leading to a old factory of some kind, running lightly on my feet I was able to reach the bridge without any trouble.  
  
'I hope I can find him...Who's that?' I thought climbing onto the bridge seeing two figures fighting on the bridge. Carefully not to step on a broken panel on the bridge I made my way over to where the two figures were fighting. 'Nemesis!' I thought seeing that the nemesis was fighting a woman who was trying to shoot him with a magnum but had a terrible aim. "NEMESIS! I HAVE FOUND YOU!!" I yelled running over the rest of the bridge and got closer to the the nemesis when. "Hold it freak!!" The woman said, holding her magnum up to my chest. "I am not a freak! Just a normal girl who happened to have sex with that hunk of a monster over there! Now get out of my way before something bad happens to you" I said, pushing the magnum away and walked passed the woman. "Some monster! You are the ungliest and most wierdest creation yet!! I will not leave!! I am Jill Valentine, Ex-stars member and I need to get out of this city before that nuclear bomb hits" Jill said, raising her magnum back up at me. "So I was right about something bad coming this way, Did you say stars?" I asked, noticing my tentacle in my right hand twitching. 'Use it! She is the enemy!! She will kill us' A voice muttered in my head. "Stars members have to be killed! I am sorry about this" I said, the tentacle whipped out and ripped her head in half.  
  
Jill's head ripped in half as my tentacle came out of my hand and sliced her head in half. I was a little shocked but to my amazement happy about her death. 'That was beautiful, are you that girl from a few hours ago?' The voice asked. The nemesis came closer to me and hugged me tightly, I pulled him into a tongue kiss. Our tongues danced around each others mouths enjoying the taste of each others saliva. 'I am happy to be back with you! How are we to escape this city?' I asked hugging the nemesis tightly as we walked along the bridge to the old factory. 'So this is the result? I love this, We need to head to the back of this factory and use the moterbike that was hid there when I arrived' Nemesis said, licking the crack in my neck softly making me shiver with delight. 'What ever you say big guy' I moaned as he continued to kiss my neck.  
  
'This is your motorbike?' I asked looking at the huge motorbike that was to support both of us. 'Yes, I know it is smaller than the orginal one that I was given but it will support us both till we get out of this city' Nemesis said, climbing onto the bike and started it up. I climbed on and placed my arms around the nemesis's waist for support so that I wouldn't fall off. 'Let's go' I said, leaning onto the nemesis's back. 'OK' Nemesis said, checking everything was alright.  
  
I watched as the city flew by, as we rode through of what was left of the city. 'Isn't this your home?' Nemesis asked me as the motorbike turned onto another road. 'Sort of, this is one of the nearest cities near to my place' I said, checking the watch on the bike. 'It is almost dawn... turn that way!' I said, gestering to the road turning left. 'Ok, hang on I am about to hit the booster switch Umbrella installed on this bike' Nemesis said, then pressed a red button in the middle of the dashboard. The bike sped up to over 200 miles per hour, Then we saw it heading into the centre of the city.  
  
A large white light heading into the centre and exploded on the touch of the city hall. The white light engulfed everything, We just got to the city limits to the next town area when it exploded in a huge fireball, sending a huge shockwave towards us and miles out of the city limits.  
  
"Did Umbrella plan this? Destroying the town and hiding what they created?" I asked the nemesis who turned the bike engine off. "Yes, it is to hide from the public and keep the public believing that they are helping the world... not their deep plans to control all of the major companies of the world" Nemesis said, snuggling into my neck. "What are we going to do now? Are we going back to the base you were sent from?" I asked, leaning back onto him and placed one of my hands on his musculer chest. "After this mission I was to be destroyed but now that I have you by my side, I am thinking of living in the outskirts and try and live a normal live" Nemesis said, bending down protecting me as the wave finally hit us and knocked us onto the ground.  
  
"We will see, I know of a building near hear...It has all of this computering equipment and other stuff, You could try and email your boss and find out about your next mission" I said, getting up off the road and helped lift the bike back up. "We could try, you point the way then" Nemesis said starting the engine again. We both took off towards the sun rise.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Please review, and if you want me to carry on then say so. 


End file.
